


Senseless

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Humor, M/M, Puns & Word Play, a pun appeared in my head, and boom, anyway this is all just a pun, i got this request, this, you can read it as platonic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Derek temporarily lost his werewolf supersenses due to some magic.  Stiles reacted as expected.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nana_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> It's been a while since I've seen TW, so forgive me if I've managed to be OOC in under 10 sentences. Lol.

Despite having grown up with it as an extremely neutral and _natural_ force in his life, recently, Derek could only think of magic as being a severely uncalled for pain in the ass, especially when it was responsible for doing something like, say, _completely_ sealing down his werewolf perception. His vision, hearing, _smell_ , all of it, was completely and utterly mundane (the word tasted like poison on his tongue) until they– _he_ –could find who did this and reverse it.

“So what you’re telling me,” Stiles was saying from across the room, leaning forward with his eyes sparkling like a fuse an inch from going off, “is that one might call this an act of–”

“ _Don’t_ say it–” Derek growled, feeling his eyes flash with absolutely no actual effects.

“ _–senseless violence?”_

Stiles watched him, crossing his arms, tongue darting out to wet his lips, stupidly unable to keep himself from smiling as he waited.

“Get out,” Derek said, not meaning a word.


End file.
